ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Dracoians
Dracoians ''are dragon-like humanoids that live on their home world, Draco and they're desendants of the original primodial dragons of Draco. As a result have evolved many new abilities since then along with hidden talents and they are a very powerful race. They have conquered and destoryed many others under their Old Rule, but after Draxen comes back to power and starts a New Rule, it has become a little more peaceful, reverting back to the way the Dragon Lord ruled. History Coming Soon... Abilties *-''Flight- they can all fly at supersonic speeds due to being desended from dragons. They are one of the fastest species ever because of this and most of them don't even have wings either. * *-''Fire''- they can use many different types of fire and are the race with the most diversity of fire abilities. They can use regular fire, blaze, blitz, scroch, inferno, heat, corona, sunfire and many more types of the elements. Many members use two different types of fire or a very powerful/advanced version of it. *-'Claws'- many Dracoians, like Garmek, possess claws on their hands and feet and spikes protruding from their body that can change sharpness at the user's will. They can even become strong enough to slash and break diamond if the user trains enough. *-'Super Dracoians'- there's only been about 15 of these since the beginning of this race. When a Dracoian transforms into it's Super form, it gains enormous power. It can even be more then 10x! This is the Dracoian equalivent to LSS. Shalix is also known to be able to transform into a variation of this, due to being the nephew of Draxen and the son of Kila. *-'Ultra Dracoians'- not much is known about this form but it's supposed to unlock part of the true special abilities of Dracoians. Garmek and Rahanjar are considered these but it is unknown the truth behind this yet. This form may even surpass the Super Dracoian form. *-'Legendary Super Dracoians-' the only known user of this form is the Dragon Lord himself and is considered the most powerful form a Dracoian can achieve. it's supposed to be the missing link between the Dracoians and Dragons and is supposed to unlock the all true, hidden abilties of Dracoians... Known Dracoians *'The Dragon Lord'- the first Dracoian king. He is considered a Legendary Super Dracoian due to his immense power. He helped create peace with their Dragon ancestors. He is a legend among the Dracoians and is considered the strongest one of history. As a result, he was ressurected by Chix & Data centuries later to help fight the Kurayami. *'Previous Dracoian King'- he was the Dracoian king before Draxen and created many advances for Dracoians. He was killed in the battle of Draxen vs. Shoukyaku. He then was ressurected years later by Chix & Data to help fight the Kurayami. *'Draxen'- he is the current king eventhough he gave up his status to Naga before. He was known as Draxen the Destoryer after being possessed by Aku and became the first main antagonist in UW. But later, he is resurrected and resumes his throne and becomes Chix's ally as part of the Grand User Warrior Army. He is the second Super Dracoian of modern times. *'Naga'- the temporary king after Draxen left. He is the third Super Dracoian and is the first to make his claws stronger than Steel or Diamond. *'Garmek'- Draxen's second son and alleged Ultra Dracoian. He was the main antagonist of the original series but later was released from Aku's control and joined Chix and the others against Aku. *'Rahanjar'- Garmek's older brother and the former 'ruler of Hell.' He was evil (due to Aku) and almost toke over Pyron and Hell but after being defeated by Hoodie and Evil Hoodie and being purified by Pyron, he becomes a protector of Hell and Deka's partner. He is also an alleged Ultra Dracoian. *'Shoukyaku'- the first Super Dracoian of modern times. He tried to take the throne from the previous Dracoian King but he battled Draxen for it and ended up killing himself in anger. He was just purely evil until Chix made him good using Data's power. He is now a member of the G.U.W.A. *'Kila'- the previous and current Dracoian queen. She's the most powerful female Dracoian and is considered the smartest of them all. She was ressurected by Chix and Data and becomes part of the G.U.W.A along with many others of her race. *'''Shalix- '''the only known human-dracoian hybrid as of now. He was born because Kila believed that a child of Numa's DNA and dracoian origin could help save the world, which he is actually helping to happen. He was raised by Numa's son, Numa Jr., due to Numa and Kila being killed by Draxen (Aku possessed). Shalix later joined the UW and became a close friend of Chix. He now is reunited with his whole family (Dracoian & Human) and he is a commanding officer in the GUWA. Category:Draconian Category:Good Category:Evil Category:Converted from Evil to Good Category:Races Category:Warriors Category:Dragon Ball: User Warriors Category:Warrior Races Category:Dragons Category:Aliens Category:Villains